Chloroform
by ilookOnTheBrightside
Summary: Everything was going perfect in Clary's life. But one night changed that. Being kidnapped in the middle of the night changed her life and everybody else's around her. With Clary gone, Jace has no choice but to search for her. Even if it means his death. All Shadowhunters: Jace/Clary Simon/Isabelle Magnus/Alec
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Ireland. I'm going to put the full author's note on the bottom. Enjoy.

By the way, sorry for mistakes. I don't have a beta yet.

Chapter Songs:

Arena – The Tributes (just listen…) (Clary)

Bite My Tongue – You Me at Six (Jace) (not really the lyrics, but the beat of it…)

**CLARY POV**

"Good night mom. Good night Luke." Clary yelled across the hall. They had been married for a little over a year now.

"Night!" they yelled back.

It was nice, living like this. Now that everything bad was gone, Clary could finally enjoy life without being scared of what might come up behind her when she isn't looking. Finally, everything was the way she wanted it. And perfect and happy family; an amazing, vampire best friend; and don't forget the perfect boyfriend, Jace.

After she brushed her hair and teeth, she crawled into bed, waiting for dreams to wash over.

.o.O.o.

She had woken to the sound of footsteps. Looking at her clock, the numbers slowly came into focus.

Who the hell is up and 2:30 am?!

She fumbled around on her bedside table for her witchlight. Once she touched the smooth and cold surface, she laced her fingers around it. The room was set off in a dull glow. Setting her feet on the floor, she tiptoed her way into the hall then to the kitchen. The witchlight wasn't doing much help to light up Clary's path. Once she entered the kitchen she looked around the room to look for anything. After seeing nothing Clary sighed from annoyance. _I really must be losing it. Maybe I'm just nervous about tomorrow. _She thought to herself.

She heard a shuffle behind her and whirled to face the noise but there was nothing behind her. She waved it off as nerves. She went to the cabinet and grabbed a glass and started to fill it up. It finally filled up and Clary turned around to go back to her room. As soon as she turned around she saw a masked figure standing in front of her.

It didn't really register in her mind quick enough that there was danger in front of her. But as soon as the masked figure – a man, Clary could tell by his strong grip – had a hold on her waist and a hand over her mouth, she realized the danger. She dropped the glass to hear it shatter on the hardwood floor. Clary started kicking the man, doing whatever she could to get out of his grip. Nothing worked, not even the Shadowhunter training she was remembering.

Clary heard a door open and more footsteps echoed throughout the house. Then, as quick as Clary could blink, there were four more men behind her captor. She started to struggle more, and finally was able to get out of his grip for a short moment. But that moment was all it took for her to yell for her mother. '_MOMMY!_' she yelled just before another man scooped her up and placed his hand over her mouth once again.

Clary, still struggling, saw a man take out a cloth and some type of small bottle. _Chloroform _she realized. All it did was made her pull harder. She saw the man dump half of the bottle's contents onto the cloth. The man started to walk towards her just as soon as Luke and Jocelyn rushed down the stairs. Just as Jocelyn screamed the man put the cloth over Clary's mouth.

She hazily saw Luke jump into action and her mother huddle in the corner with a phone pressed to her ear. Her vision was fading in and out. She knew there wasn't much time left before she was completely gone, not knowing where she would wake up. Looking over to her mother, Clary saw Jocelyn holding a cellphone up to her ear mouthing 'Help'.

Her vision was getting worse and soon enough it became too much for her to bear so she let herself get sucked into currents.

*o.0.o*

**JACE POV **

"Alec! Give me the blade!" Jace yelled at his brother.

"Not until you give me my vest back!" He yelled back at the golden-haired beauty.

"I didn't take your damn vest, Alec!" He replied, just as much strength in his voice as he did in the beginning. Alec was standing across the Strategy Table in the weapons room. Jace had come up there to restock on his blades. Finally, after searching for what seemed like hours, he found the perfect blade. But, that was when Alec came in and took it, starting this mess.

Jace took a shuddering breath to calm him. "Why would I take your-"Jace was interrupted by Isabelle flouncing in the room… wearing Alec's vest?

"IZZY!" they both yelled simultaneously. "What?" She said with an innocent look in her face.

"My vest!" Alec yelled, pointing at the offending clothing on her torso. "Oh, this? It matched my outfit." She said smiling cheekily.

Jace couldn't help but smile at his younger sister. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" I breathed into the phone. "Jace?" the voice seemed terrified and he could hear crashing in the background. "Mrs. Fray?" he questioned into the phone.

"Jace. Oh, god, Jace. Please. Help us. Please hur- AH!" "Mrs. Fray!" "Help. Please." The phone clicked off.

**Okay, hi. I'm Ireland as I said before. This is my first fanfic and I am really proud of it. I don't really have an updating schedule right now because I am in the middle of school but I will try really hard to update as soon as possible. J Thanks for reading! And btw. The songs… just trust me. **

**May the odds be ever in your favor… goodbye (if you know who this is from… your awesome)**

**~Ireland.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there people of earth. :D I'm back. And like I said, my schedule is hectic with homework that takes 3 hours every night even on weekends so I really don't ever know when I will update. But I finally was able to write up a chapter in my note book… So here ya go :) (It is kind of short)**

**Chapter Songs:**

Lonely Lullaby – Owl City (Jace)

Rescue Me – You Me at Six & Chiddy (Clary)

_Previously on __Chloroform_

_"Jace. Oh, god, Jace. Please. Help us. Please hur- AH!" "Mrs. Fray!" "Help. Please." The phone clicked off._

Jace POV

I stopped in my tracks. The line had gone dead. "Hello?" I asked timidly into the phone, the pit of worry in my stomach increasing at an alarming rate.

"Jace, what is going on?" Isabelle asked with concern lining her voice.

"That was Clary's mom. I heard fighting in the background, and then she said 'help' and the line went dead." I had already started jogging to the door, grabbing a few daggers on the way there. Alec and Isabelle were following behind me with confused looks displayed on their faces.

"Wait," Alec started "Do you even know what they need with? Do you even know what they are fighting? Jace!"

I turned around and faced Alec. "What?! My girlfriend could possibly be dying right now! I don't have time to wonder what is wrong! I just have to get there as soon as possible and help them!" I practically yelled at him. With that, I turned around and ran out the door.

*o.0.o*

Outside, it was dark. The moon was up high, providing a small amount of light. I ran around the side of the Institute and stopped at a bare wall. There, I started to draw the portal rune Clary had taught me. As soon as I lifted the stele, the drawing became a glowing doorway.

I stepped through it with only one thought in mind. _Clary._ Suddenly I was falling, and then landing outside of Luke's house. I could hear fighting inside, and then a huge crashing noise. There weren't many lights on so this must have been a surprise attack. I ran to the front door and flung it open.

Jocelyn was fighting a strong looking man but she was surely winning. Luke was facing off against two average-looking men and in my mind I thought of the odds of Luke losing was slim to none because he was a werewolf. I continued my line of sight around the room until my eyes caught sight of two men holding a limp Clary in between them. The one holding her up under her armpits had a cloth on her face. The other one with a beard was yelling at his partner and telling everyone to scatter.

I ran towards the men but a big burly man got in my way. As soon as I stopped he went in for a punch but it was sloppy and not aimed. I grabbed it and twisted. As soon as he fell I stomped my foot on his chest, which knocked the air out of him effectively. I kicked him in the side and he passed out.

I looked around the room for Clary and I saw a flash of red by the back door. As I ran towards them, I noticed all the kidnappers were thinning out. I pondered this for a moment then returned to the more important task at hand. As I ran out the door, I saw the goonies but Clary into the bed of a pickup truck.

"Clary!" I yelled, starting to run after them. The men heard me and hopped into the bed while simultaneously, the truck started to move. I started running fast, faster than I have ever run before.

The kidnappers were urging the driver to make the truck pink up speed. But, I kept running. Faster. Faster. Faster. Until there was no humanly way possible to go any faster. But, I wasn't a human. I was a Shadowhunter.

The truck had gained speed and was still gaining it. I wasn't going to give up this time though. My girlfriend was in the back of that truck and I'd be damned if I let someone take her away again.

_Faster. Faster_. I kept thinking. I poured the last burst of energy into my sprint. The men in the bed of the truck were looking at him with pure hatred. The bearded man bent down in the truck and came back up just as quickly but this time, holding a gun in his hand. Jace wasn't afraid of getting shot but then the man brought Clary's limb body into his hands and put the gun to her head.

I skidded to a stop. I wanted my girlfriend back. But, I wanted her _alive_. The truck sped off into the distance, until I couldn't see anything but a speck in my vision.

**Clary POV**

I woke up in an unknown room. There was nothing except for a mirror and a door. There was no handle visible on the door though, just a big plank on wood. The floors and walls were cement and completely uncomfortable. My hands were handcuffed to a metal half-circle that was nailed to the wall. Taking a quick assessment of my body, I saw, surprisingly, that I was completely unscathed.

My kidnapper must really want me unharmed because I know I got at least 5 bruises while fighting.

I was sitting in the same position some amount of time later when I heard voices and footsteps getting closer and closer. He door started to open, but it wasn't like the movies where the door opened ever so slowly. Oh no, this one flew open with such force is had to have cracked the wood.

Being eager–not in a good way–to see my captor, I didn't spare a second to look up to the face of the looming figure. Oh man, how I wish I hadn't looked.

Standing before me was someone I thought was a friend. Someone I trusted.

Maia.

**Hello! Thank you for reading my second chapter to Chloroform! It really does mean a lot. And I kind of wanted to do a contest type thing… The first person that can comment my top two favorite TV Shows can either get a One-Shot dedicated to them or a sneak peek to Chapter three! :D I love you guys! **

**Reviews are always welcome! (of course they are Ireland. Why wouldn't they be?) **

**~ Ireland/England/Dublin/London :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hey there! Long time no talk. **

**Let me just tell you the only reason I have for my absence: Algebra. Anyone whose has had it shall understand... and if you don't understand, you will soon. Trust me. :)**

**Okay so new chapter annnndddd... drum roll please...**

**I have an (coughunofficialcough) beta now! I would like to introduce to you...**

**A Fishy In The Sea!**

**She is an amazing author and she is so nice. Go check her out now! She is under my fav authors and you can look her up as well:) **

**Also in other news... I recently saw a movie... My new favorite movie ever. Rocky Horror Picture Show. Omilord. The BEST movie ever. (and also Les Mis)**

**BUT ENOUGH RAMBLING NOW!**

**ON WITH IT!**

**( I don't own the MI series. )**

**Chapter Songs:**

**Ruckus - The Young International (Jace)**

**Why - Secondhand Serenade (Clary)**

** Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Jace POV**

Two days

48 hours.

Two sun-ups and sun-downs.

2,880 minutes.

Without her. I have no idea how, but I was able to survive. But, truth be told, I wasn't completely sure how long this façade was going to last. Everyone coming up to my room, asking stupid and pointless questions.  
It was maddening. Couldn't they see that nothing else matters except for her?

"Do you want any food?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Do want to talk about it?"

"No, that's okay."

But my favorite, "Are you okay?"

No. I wanted to say. I want to scream and shout. Different emotions, building, multiplying, growing, spreading like wildfire.

Frustration.

Anger.

Worry.

Anger.

Sadness.

Why, why why? Why did this happen?! And why couldn't I have been there to save her?!  
I wasn't there for her when I should have been. It should have been me. I should have protected her. I should have ran faster. Tried harder.  
What if she hadn't been home? What if I had gotten there faster? What if, what if, what if... So many what if's. So many different outcomes. But the most horrible, scary, and treacherous thing was chosen by God on his magic Wheel of Fortune. Even though, in our case, it was very bad fortune.

But I can't let these feelings out. I'm strong. On the outside. Only Clary knows my true inside.  
So, when anyone asks, "Are you alright?" I just look at them and nod.

"Yes. I'm fine."

.o.0.o.

Time flew by, and soon enough it had been a week since she was taken. Isabelle had gone shopping to mask the pain. Simon just tagged along with her. Alec stayed cooped up with Magnus at his apartment.  
They were lucky. They had each other and they had always had something to fill up the time while she gone.

But Clary was my life.

So for that whole week I sat in my room, listening to music, rereading books, doing anything to keep my mind off the intruding subject. Sometimes I would let my mind wander. What would I be doing if Clary was still here? Would I even be in my room right now? We would probably be out, prowling the streets of New York City; or in the training room, me laughing at her while she tried to practice jumps and flips.  
I was still pondering the though when Isabelle and Simon came bursting through the door.

"The tracking rune, the one Clary created. Did she teach it to you?"

**Clary POV**  
Betrayal is worse than any pain. Emotional or physical. It's as if as soon as it happens, all your trust and love for anyone and everyone is gone. One person is one too many. Hard, cruel, emotional, concrete pain. It feels as if someone just left you to die.

Leaving.

Forgetting.

No regret from her. No remorse. No sorrow. Only a passive face.

I had been here for two days and my mind kept drifting back to Jace. His golden eyes, golden hair, and chipped tooth. And that smile that only I saw. The immediate warmth from his touch on my face. I could still feel it. The taste of his lips. The scent of his breath. As if it was imprinted in my brain.  
I needed someone. I needed a savior. I needed Jace. But, he wasn't here.

I looked around, as I had done many times before, looking for anyway of escape that I might have missed the last time I looked. Yet to no avail, there was no change in the scenery.

Footsteps in the hallway. I, now standing - well, sitting - stoically still, looked at the door. It opened the same way it did before, with force. The doorframe crashed into the wall, making the dent that was already there bigger. Maia stepped into the room in the same clothes as yesterday.  
It seemed as if this was the daily routine. She would come in. Same clothes and same hard, passive eyes that showed no emotion.

"She's in the same position as she was yesterday, mam." She called out into the hallway.

My eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Who was out in the hallway? I heard another pair of footsteps coming toward the door. I braced myself against the wall, getting ready for the worst. I burrowed my head in the crook of my elbow not wanting to see who else had betrayed me. It wouldn't be surprising to me if Jordan walked into the door and stood next to Mia.

I heard feet shuffling then a deep intake of breath. I buried my head deeper into my elbow.

"Oh, Mia my dear. You have done well. Look at her. She looks helpless. This deserves a feast. I just wish I would've been here when she had woken up."

The voice sounded somewhat familiar and annoying. I looked up slowly and saw the same fairy I thought it was. Kaelie.

"Kaelie?" I asked most likely sounding stupid. They both looked at me and laughed.

"Yes, you stupid Shadowhunter. Who else would I be?" Her nasal voice made me flinch. Her smile was so big that you could have fit the moon in it. She kept on laughing at her joke that wasn't even funny.

"Why, Maia? Why are you with her?" I cried out. When they didn't answer me, I lost it.

"Why, God damn it! Why! You were one of my best friends! How could you?" My voice bouncd off the small walls, making me sound even more desperate. Even more afraid.

Kaelie leaned down to my level and whispered in my ear.  
"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

* * *

**I don't know why this took two months to upload... I am ashamed. **

**Reviews are appriciated. Once again thank you to my beta! A Fishy In The Sea! Go check her out! Do it!**

**Thank you for your patience, Ireland **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey you guys! Long time no talk... type... lol anyway full A/N at the bottom. ENJOY!**

**Chapter Songs:**

_**Thnks Fr Th Mmrs - Fall Out Boy (Clary)**_

_**Comin' Home - City and Colour (Jace)**_

_***I do not own Mortal Instruments and/or the songs used in this story.**_

* * *

**Clary POV**

"Maia, you can go for now. I'll call you back in when we need to move the little whore." Kaelie said viciously, smirking at Clary.

When Maia didn't make a notion to leave, Kaelie turned around and looked Maia in the eye.

"I said, you can go."

Something happened when she said that. Kaelie's eyes dilated for a second then went back to normal. I looked over at Maia and her face had gone slack. Without saying a word she turned around and left through the door, closing it behind her.

"You little bitch," I started, "you've compelled her. You compelled Maia! You're gonna pay for that you skank!"

I started to jiggle my hands around, trying to get them free from the handcuffs. I tugged harder, which only led to very sore wrists.

"Just tell me when you're done. I can wait." Kaelie said with a smirk.

"Tell me what the hell you want, now."

"Oh, that's simple. I want Jace, like usual, but I also want a little something extra. I've taken an interest in your rune power. I think it's pretty cool and I want it. And I've got help too. I've got Maia, who could prove to be oh-so helpful. Oh, and let's not forget darling Jonathan. He wants to hurt you almost as much as I do."

When she said Jonathan, my heart stopped. I killed him, long ago. He couldn't be back. No, no, no, no.

"Oh, seems I've struck a chord, now haven't I?" Kaelie asked mockingly. "The only sad part is that he wants you just a little bit more, so we made a deal. I get the rune power, he gets you, and I get Jace. Yes, I like the deal very much." She was smiling sinisterly.

" Your sick! You can't take away my powers. It's not possible. There is no way. I was born with them." I said frantically. Not my powers. They were mine, and it was my strength.

"Oh yes I can, and I will. Jonathan already has it all figured out. We are performing the ceremony tomorrow. We have to drive there right after this. We are stopping at a hotel and you get to room with Jonathan. It should be a fun night for you Clary. I would say I'm jealous, but with what I'm gaining out of this, I can't feel anything but happiness." She paused her talking. "Maia! Put Clary to… 'sleep' and get her to the car. And make sure she's strapped in good."

Kaelie turned around and left as Maia walked in. Maia stopped when she was right beside me and knelt down to be face level. I had started to hyperventilate and tear up.

"Maia, Maia please. It's me, Clary. I'm your friend. You don't have to hurt me! Come on, think of all the great times we've had! You really don't have to do this!"

She stroked my cheek. "Oh sweetie, yes I do."

With that she punched me in my temple twice and I tumbled into the blackness that had been threatening to overtake me.

* * *

**Jace POV**

When Isabelle had asked me about the tracking rune, the first thing I thought was, how could I have forgotten? I quickly nodded my head and got up off the bed, walking to my dresser.

"We need to go to Clary's house and get something of hers. Let's go." Isabelle started.

"No, wait," I said sharply, "I've got something." I got out the drawing of Clary and I.

"It was a drawing she made about 2 months ago. She kept it here because she was afraid someone would take it, or ruin it. Guess she didn't expect this." I joked humorlessly.

I took out my rune and sat at my desk and started to draw the rune onto the sketch. As I finished, the rune started to glow. After about ten second, a map appeared and a red dot was moving along it. It was moving south, going farther and farther away from New York City.

"You guys, she's moving, and she's going far. C'mon, we don't have much time!" I grabbed my jacket and hurried out the door towards the weapons room.

"Jace! We have to tell the Clave, we can't rush into this. We're going to need help!" Isabelle yelled from down the hallway.

I turned around. "Well, have fun getting that help. I'm leaving now. My girlfriend is in that car and I am not going to let them get farther away from me. Not again." I turned back around and continued on my way towards the weapons room.

* * *

**Clary POV**

When I woke up once again, I was in a moving car. I looked up and saw my hands handcuffed to my headrest. I was sitting in the passenger seat so I looked to my right, and saw no signs of any civilization.

"Where am I?" I mumbled.

"Oh, your with me now," a familiar voice from my left rang out, sending shivers down my spine, "Right where you should be, _sister_."

* * *

**I PRESENT CHAPTER FOUR... After like a month of waiting :) I really am thankful for you guys and that you guys are sticking with me through all of my sporadic reviews. MY schedule is packed right now. I moved to a new school this year and they give alot more homework than my old school and it's feburary and I'm still trying to get used to it. So please bear with me :) :P**

**Big thank you to my beta: A Fishy In The Sea; you're amazing! Go check her out!**

**And that's really it... I'm thinking of maybe doing a little competition thingy in the near future for a sneak peak or one-shot... What do you think 'bout that? **

**Review and tell me! **

**- England**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay... Hi. Um... here.**

* * *

**Chapter Songs:**

**Desperation Song - Carbon Leaf**

**(do you guys acutally listen to the song for the chapter?)**

* * *

_"Oh, you're with me now," a familiar voice from my left rang out, sending shivers down my spine, "Right where you should be, sister."_

**Clary POV**

When I heard Sebastian's voice, I froze. He was dead. Jace and Isabelle killed him in Idris. This couldn't be happening. I used to have nightmares, shortly after the war was over, where Sebastian or Valentine would come into my dreams and then kill everyone I care about while I was forced to watch. And then after the torture was over, they would kill me. It was horrible. This onslaught of nightmares lasted about three months. Eventually it got so bad that my mom had to let Jace sleep in my bed with me because he was the only one who could make me feel better.

Once I regained my stature, I tried the door handle but it was locked.

"Sebastian, let me out, now!" I pleaded.

"No, no, no, not today sister. Not today, not tomorrow- well if you live until tomorrow, that is." He responded.

I was more than terrified. I really doubted that I was getting out of this. Sebastian fixed me with a cold stare, and then smiled. He reached over and slid his hand up and down my leg forcibly.

"Don't worry. I'll have my fun with you before the ceremony tomorrow."

Two hours later Sebastian pulled off towards an exit. As we were driving down the road, I saw nothing. Not one building. No hotels, no Target's, not even a McDonald's.

I struggled to keep my calm, forcing the hysteria down that was bubbling up in my chest. Sebastian looked over at me and smiled cruelly, eyes raking up and down my body.

"Now now, be patient. Soon it'll just be me and you, all alone, and we can spend some quality time together."

His words hit me like a slap in the face, as the van rumbled down a snaking gravel road, bordered by high, twisting unkempt grasses and plants.

"There really is no one coming to save me," I thought, squeezing my eyes shut.

The van shuddered to a stop, and I opened my eyes to a large white house with a wraparound porch and yellow porch swing. It was probably beautiful once, but the white paint was peeling off, it's windows smashed and broken.

Sebastian got out, grabbing the keys and quickly walking over to my side, opening the door and wrenching me out. He dragged by my arm behind him, ignoring my weak attempts to shake free. Two blank faced men stood on either side of the door, and they nodded at Sebastian vacantly as he threw open the door, where it banged against the wall, and strode into the dimly lit house.

Dust covered every square inch of the house, and it was vacant of furniture. He threw me towards the stairs, and I felt the cold tip of a knife press against the small of my back.

"Walk," he commanded, and I complied, mind frantically racing for any means to escape. I rose up slowly, balancing myself on the stair rail.

"I said, walk." The pressure of the knife increased and I could feel a small trickle of blood stain my clothes. I began to walk up the stairs, noticing that with every step I took the pressure of the knife would slightly decrease while Sebastian would move up a step. With this information I started forming a plan.

Right when I stepped onto the last step I spun around while Sebastian was still stepping up and brought my foot up to his chest and pushed him down the stairs. I had caught him by surprise and he fell easily. He tumbled down the stairs but I didn't stay to look. I ran into the upstairs hallway looking for a window.

I ran to my left and into a room. I slammed the door open and saw a bed with ropes tied onto the bedposts. Without contemplating what they were for I ran straight to the back of the room where the window was. While opening the window I heard feet pounding on the stairs and yelling.

"Make sure she hasn't gotten away! Check all the rooms!" Sebastian yelled. The window wasn't going up fast enough so I made a split second decision and ran then rolled under the bed. Shit, the window was still halfway open.

I heard the door creak open and saw a pair of boots walk into the room. I quit breathing through my nose, instead breathing through my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that Sebastian was stupid enough to force everyone outside, leaving me safe in my hiding spot.

"That bitch! I think she broke my wrist! You guys search outside while I search upstairs. She can't have gone far."

The boots quickly clumped out of the room, thumping heavily against the weak wooden floors.

**Seb POV**

Sebastian withdrew a stele from his belt, quickly scrawling an irizate on his wrist before scrambling up the stairs after his feisty sister.

He knew she wasn't far, his acute sense could pick up her fear, her desperation.

Treading lightly, he slowly made his way into the first bedroom, fine tuning his senses to her scent, a mix of floral soap and sun.

He was distracted however, by the window, noticing that it was barely halfway open. Not even someone as small Clarissa could fit through the tiny space.

Eyes narrowing, he stepped towards it, shouting in surprise when he was yanked off his feet, sending his head cracking into the window sill.

Falling backwards onto the bed, he saw a blur of red streak out of the room and smiled delightedly.

Oh, how he loved it when they played together.

* * *

**There really is no good reason as to why I haven't been on. I got out of school on the 6 of June but then I had to fly out to my dad's for the summer. And ever since I got here I'vebeen hanging out with old friends and been going to the beach like almost every day. **

**As my beta told me: Slowest... Writer... Ever.**

**Anyway. I'm not going to say that the next update will be in a week because we all know that is a lie. So the next chapter will be up sometime before MID-JULY. Ya, I'm horrible... But, I've waited a year for someone to update something soooo...**

**THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA** _A FISHY IN THE SEA_ **BECAUSE SHE HAS SO MUCH PATIENCE WITH ME EVEN WHEN I TOLD HER I'D HAVE THE CHAPTER DONE IN A NIGHT AND I DIDN'T. JUST SAYING SHE BASCIALLY ****_WROTE_**** THIS CHAPTER. SO IF YOU DONT REVIEW HERE GO PM HER AND SAY THANKKKKKK YOUUUUUU SOOOO MUCHHHHHH. BECAUSE SHE DESERVES IT. AND IF YOU DO REVIEW STILL PM HER TO SAY THANNNNKKKKKK YOUUUU SOOOOO MUCHHHHH. BECAUSE LIKE I SAID. SHE DESERVES IT. *MWUAH* MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑORITA!**

**Anways, LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**QOTD: Favorite band, store, and food. I want to get to know my readers :)**

**LOVE YA BYE**

**xoxo, ilookOnTheBrightside**


End file.
